deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vyse
Vyse is the main protagonist and captain of the Blue Rogues in the SEGA Dreamcast video game Skies of Arcadia. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lloyd VS Vyse (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Troy Burrows (Power Rangers) * Vaan (Final Fantasy) * Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy) * Balthier (Final Fantasy) * Shulk (Xenonlade Chronicles) * Sally Acorn (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Jaster Rogue (Rogue Galaxy) * Ruby Heart (Capcom) * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) History Vyse was born to the infamous captain of the Mid-Ocean Blue Rogues, Dyne of the Blue Storm. At an early age, he, along with his best friend, Aika, joined his fathers crew, seeking to follow in his dad's footsteps and surpass him. During a raid on a Valuan ship, he discovered a girl about his age wearing a set of strange white robes named Fina. Though she could not disclose her reasons for sailing alone, she was nevertheless trusted by the Rogues, Vyse and Aika included. After sailing to Shrine Island for a day of fun, he returned home to find his village destroyed and his father, along with the rest of his crew and Fina, missing. He set off with Aika to Valua, in an attempt to rescue them. He came across an old sailor named Drachma along the way and with his help, freed the Rogues, rescued Fina, and escaped Valua, a feat no one had done before. Fina came to tell him of her mission. To find the Six Moon Crystals and seal them away so no one can ever use them again. Valua sought these crystals in order to control massive bio-weapons known as the Gigas. With a new mission, Vyse, along with Aika, Fina, and Drachma set off to find the crystals, defeating countless Black Pirates and Valuan Admirals along the way. He even caught the attention of the Valuan Crown Prince, Enrique, who defected and joined with him, along with veteran Blue Rogue, Gilder the Unfettered. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 17 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Captain of the Blue Rogues Weapons * Twin Cutlasses: Vorlik Blade * Lighter than a feather and stronger than diamond * One for offense and one use primarily for defense * Channels Spirit Energy into attacks and a razor sharp energy wave for projectiles * Eyeglass Lens - Allows him to zoom in to see farther and can spot invisible objects Super Moves * Cutlass Fury - 'Channels spirit energy for multiple quick and powerful attacks * '''Rain of Swords - '''Jumps uses Lightning Energy to create etheral swords from above * '''Pirates Wrath '- Vyse's strongest move. Creates a bolt of lightning with his swords and strikes an opponent before unleashing two powerful slashes that end in an explosion * 'Counterstrike - '''Allows Vyse to parry and counter any physical attack * '''Skull Shield - '''Summons a spirit of an ancient pirate to render Vyse invincible from all physical attacks and retaliates instantly Magic *'Red Magic **Pyri - Causes weak fire explosion **Pyres - Stronger version of Pyri **Pyrum - Summons fire meteors **Pyrulen - Creates an inescapable firestorm **Increm - Doubles attack power and defense *'Yellow Magic' **Electri - Shoots a bolt of lightning in a straight line **Electres - Fires an electrical shockwave **Electrum - Fires multiple electrical bolts at once **Electrulen - Fires an extremely powerful beam of lightning **Driln - Cuts an opponents power and speed in half *'Blue Magic' **Wevli - Creates a circular gust of wind **Wevles - Creates a tornado **Wevlum - Drops an explosive wind bomb **Wevulen - Creates multiple tornadoes **Quika - Doubles Speed **Slipara - Puts enemy to sleep for one free attack Skills * Skilled at boat repair * Skilled navigator * Highly charismatic * Able to manipulate others to an extent * Tactical fighter that tends to exploit potential weaknesses in battle * Spirit Energy constantly charges and can increase the charge when using Focus Feats * Defeated 3 Valuan Admirals in face-to-face combat * Escaped the Valuan Grand Fortress twice * Stole a Valuan Flagship on the second escape * Became the first person to discover that Arcadia was a round planet * Killed Ramirez after he was fused with the Silver Gigas Zelos * Moved to the top of Valua's wanted list * Defeated multiple Valuan Armada and Black Pirate battleships Weaknesses * Offensive Magic is not as potent as Aika or Fina's * Super Moves consume more energy the stronger they are * Is accustomed to fighting alongside at least one teammate * Lost to Ramirez, even when fighting with two teammates Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Pilots Category:Pirates Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Skies of Arcadia Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants